poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Robbie's Sick Day Transcripts
Here is the transcript for Robbie's Sick Day. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins with Robbie was telling Robotboy and Robotgirl about what he's done in his life. Robbie Diaz: So then, There was one time when my friends and I were playing flag football and won second place. RobotBoy: Unbelievable! RobotGirl: Amazing! Robbie Diaz: I know, It was also awesome that day back then. (coughing) RobotBoy: Robbie, Are you alright? RobotGirl: You seem a little... Ill. Robbie Diaz: I'm okay, RobotBoy, I was just... (sneezing) RobotBoy and RobotGirl: Bless you. Robbie Diaz: Oh great, I'm sick. RobotBoy: You are? RobotGirl: Oh my. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Sunset Shimmer (V.O.): Robbie's Sick Day! The next day, Robbie went to get something to eat. RobotBoy: Robbie, I have a question. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, What's up (coughing) RobotBoy: What is sickness? Robbie Diaz: Well, That's what we humans feel when we are feeling ill or fact of being affected with nausea or vomiting. RobotGirl: Oh my, That's bad thing? Robbie Diaz: Well, Sorta. Then, The TV is on. RobotBoy: Our program's on! Robbie Diaz: What program is this? RobotBoy: The program is The Human Fist, It is one of my favorite shows. RobotGirl: Oh, Exciting. Unknown to Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Tommy and Lola came. Tommy Turnbull: Hey, Robotboy. Hey, Robotgirl. Lola: How are they doing, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: They're doing great. Just then, Robbie looked at the time. Robbie Diaz: Oh no, I'm almost late for School! So, He got dressed and left in a dying hurry. Robbie Diaz: Bye, Guys, I'll see you later! RobotBoy: Goodbye, Robbie. RobotGirl: Have a good day. At Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: (panting) I made it... Phew.. Sunset Shimmer: You made it. Yoshi: Yeah, You're just in time. Mordecai: Well then, Let's go see the girls. Robbie Diaz: Okay. Inside, Robbie and the others watched as the played they're instruments. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls, Are you ready? The Mane 5: Yeah! They were playing they're song. But however, They heard some coughing. Robbie Diaz: (coughing) Mordecai: Yo, Rob. You okay? Robbie Diaz: I'm fine, Mordo, Don't worry about me. Mordecai: Well, Okay. As they kept playing, Robbie's coughing was starting to annoy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash: Ugh, Robbie, Will you please stop doing that! Robbie Diaz: Just continue playing, Don't mind about what I'm doing. (sneezing) Fluttershy: Um, Is there something that's making you cough... Or sneeze? Robbie Diaz: Not really, Fluttershy, I'm just fine. (coughing) Rarity: Hold on, darling. I'm going to feel your head. Rarity puts her keytar down and touched Robbie's head. Rarity: Oh my goodness, Darling. You're feeling really rather warm. Robbie Diaz: Don't worry about it, Rarity.. (coughing) I'll be fine. Rarity: Well, We can't have you here when you're sick, You must go to Cyberspace and get some rest. Mordecai: As much as I hate to admit it, Dude, I think Rarity's right about this. Robbie Diaz: (sighing) Sunset Shimmer: We'll take you to Principal Celestia. Robbie and the others went to Principal Celestia's office. Principal Celestia: Oh, Hello, Everyone. What bring's you all here? Twilight Sparkle: Principal Celestia, Robbie is really ill, He needs to get some rest. Rainbow Dash: Yeah, Cause he keeps coughing and sneezing. Robbie Diaz: (coughing) Principal Celestia: Oh dear, This might be a serious illness. Vice Principal Luna: I think your right, Sister. Dean Cadance: Robbie, I think it's best if you should go to Cyberspace and get some rest. Yoshi: Yeah, Dude, It might be good for ya. Robbie Diaz: Okay. So, They went back to Cyberspace. In Robbie's room, He was in bed and everyone was there. Lady Palutena: (dressed as a nurse) Hmmm? Twilight Sparkle: So, What's wrong with him, Palutena? Lady Palutena: It seems that Robbie has a case of the common cold. Matt: Common cold? Man, That's low. Inez: That was very bad. Sunset Shimmer: Well, We might need someone who is very special to keep Robbie company. Suddenly, Tommy had an idea. Tommy Turnbull: How about Robotboy and Robotgirl? Gus: Great idea, Tommy! Lola: Yeah, Maybe they could keep you company. Robbie Diaz: Okay. RobotBoy and RobotGirl: Yay! Tommy Turnbull: Take care of RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'll do my best. Gus: Yeah, If he's sick, I will have a lot of Candy and... RobotGirl punches Gus in the stomach. Gus: Rug burn! Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) RobotBoy and RobotGirl gave eachother a high-five. Tommy Turnbull: Stay out of trouble, You two. Lola: Try to keep Robbie company. RobotBoy and RobotGirl: Understood. As Tommy, Gus, Lola and Booker left, RobotBoy and RobotGirl kept Robbie company. RobotBoy: What should we do? RobotGirl: Well, Lola told use that Professor Moshimo and his wife, Miumiu that when you were sick, They said there is a known cure. Robbie Diaz: Oh sweet. RobotBoy: That's right, But it is in another dimension. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I see. Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl played together to pass the time. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset and Amy were at Canterlot High thinking about Robbie's condition. Yoshi: (sighing) I hope Robbie's gonna be okay. Amy Rose: Me too. Mordecai: He'll be fine once he's all rested up. Sunset Shimmer: Well, At least RobotBoy and RobotGirl are keeping him company. Amy Rose: Well, I hope you're right, For Robbie's sake. Meanwhile, the Mane 6 were getting they're outfits clean. Rarity: (washing her pink Rainbooms dress, pink and blue stockings because they're muddy) Well, Our outfits will be as good as new. Applejack: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, I guess you might be right, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: (washing her Rainbooms dress, yellow and blue stockings) I think this might be a good thing to keep our clothes clean and sparkling. Pinkie Pie: (washing her Rainbooms dress, pink and purple stockings) Totally, We also made accident like made muddy tracks when we got wet. Fluttershy: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Oh my, It wasn't raining that much. Rainbow Dash: (washing her Rainbooms dress) Yeah, It was only raining a little bit. After washing the dresses, They put dresses and stockings to keep dry, The Mane 6 have to wash up and polished their muddiest Rainbooms shoes. Rarity: (polishing her shoes) Don't worry, Everything will be fine. The flashback played during the rain, the Rainbooms got wet and their shoes were all muddy and dirty. Rarity: Waa!! Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, Our outfits are wet. Pinkie Pie: (looked at her shoes & shivers) Brrr, I'm getting a little wet and cold. Twilight Sparkle: (looked at her shoes) Oh no, My shoes are wet. Rarity: Even my heels are dirty. (Rarity's pink heels were covered in mud) Twilight Sparkle: We have to get inside and get a cup of hot cocoa. Pinkie Pie: (jumping in a puddles) The flashback ends as Fluttershy got they're outfit done. Fluttershy: Okay, Girls, They're all done. The Mane 6 finally got they're clothes washed. Rarity: (wore her clothes) Finally, Nice and clean, It feel's so define. Just then, Mordecai and Yoshi came in to tell the girls the good news. Mordecai: Hey, Girls, We just got some news from Palutena. Yoshi: We know where the known cure is! Twilight Sparkle: What is it? Mordecai: It's a cure for the common cold, But it's in another dimension called "Corinth". Yoshi: Yeah, And that's where Mordecai and I are heading too. Pinkie Pie: Good luck. The Mane 6 took off to the concert. Rarity: I hope Robbie gets it. Mordecai: Don't worry, He will. Later, Mordecai and Yoshi arrived in Corinth. Mordecai: Whoa... Yoshi: Yeah, Wow. In Corinth, They were at the city. Mordecai: Come on, Yoshi, Let's go find the cure. Yoshi: Right. So, They went ahead. Meanwhile, Robbie enjoyed playing with Robotboy and Robotgirl. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, This is awesome. RobotBoy: What is this activity that you're engaged in? Robbie Diaz: It's a game that I like to call "Dragonball Xenoverse" RobotBoy: Oh, Interesting. RobotGirl: Oh yes. Robbie Diaz: RobotGirl, Come closer. RobotGirl: (came closer to Robbie) Robbie Diaz: I heard that one time that Team Robot went to other worlds. RobotBoy: Oh yes, We heard about Team Robot and they're adventures. RobotGirl: Indeed. RobotBoy and RobotGirl showed some pictures. Robbie Diaz: Who are those guys there? RobotBoy: That is Eddy, Ed and Double D. They are friends of ours. Robbie Diaz: That's cool, Are they useful? RobotGirl: Yes. Well, Sometimes, Their failed scams are always like this, Like the time their tire swing cruise with Jonny, Plank and Jimmy by the Kankers, Also the Eds' Clubhouse turn into Club Kanker, Their stinkbomb exploded when it was stuck in the air, Trying to get rid of the beehive and even the Rocket Car was destroyed by Kevin. Robbie Diaz: Oh, I see. RobotBoy: Well, There's one other time where Thomas went to Misty Island. Robbie Diaz: Even, Thomas tried to save Hiro from being scrap? RobotBoy: Of course. RobotGirl: (touched Robbie) Tag, You're it. Robbie Diaz: Come here, You little rascals! Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl went to play tag. Meanwhile, Mordecai and Yoshi were looking around the city for the known cure. Mordecai: Hmmm, That cure has got to be here somewhere. Yoshi: Yeah, But I think it could take a while. Mordecai: Come on, Dude, Let's keep looking. Yoshi: Okay. Then, The RPM Gold and Silver Rangers, Gem and Gemma were watching Yoshi and Mordecai. Meanwhile, Robbie was in his room relaxing. Robbie Diaz: Aww yeah, Now this is really relaxing. (coughing) RobotBoy: Robbie, Do you think you would feel better soon? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It shouldn't take that long. RobotGirl: (touched Robbie) Tag, You're it. Robbie Diaz: Why you little?! Robbie got out of bed and chased after RobotBoy and RobotGirl, Robbie gave the two robots noogies. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) gotcha. RobotBoy and RobotGirl: Oh nuts. Robbie Diaz: (laughed) Meanwhile in Corinth, Mordecai and Yoshi kept looking for the cure. Mordecai: Man, This place has been in piece for so long. That there isn't anyone here but us. Yoshi: Yeah! I know. Then, Gem and Gemma appeared as they demorphed. Mordecai: Whoa, Hi there, Who are you guys? Gem: I am Gem, Ihis is Gemma, We're RPM Rangers. Gemma: You two are good guys, right? Mordecai: Yeah, We're Power Rangers Data Squad, I'm Mordecai. Nice to meet you. Yoshi: I'm a dino... I mean, I'm Yoshi. We're here to find an known cure, Because our leader is sick. Gem: Hmm, Actually, We do have a cure for an illness. Mordecai: Really? Awesome! Yoshi: Wahoo!!! Gemma: We have to catch up with the other rangers. Mordecai: Okay, We really trust you. Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, The Mane 6 along with Sunset and Amy were chatting about Robbie's sickness. Twilight Sparkle: I wonder how Robbie's doing, I'm just alittle worried for him. Applejack: Me too, Twilight. Sunset Shimmer: Don't worry, I'm sure Mordecai and Yoshi can find the cure for him. Amy Rose: Yeah, They can do it as long as there are other rangers with them. Pinkie Pie: (her hair was frizzy) Tee-hee, I guess it's going to take a few hours. Rarity: Just look at my Rainboom dress, They are dazzling. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Rarity, That's really cool. Rarity: I know. (giggles) Meanwhile, Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were at his room. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Just gonna do a few things here. RobotBoy and RobotGirl: Okay. Robbie Diaz: (finishing sewing and fixing RobotGirl's bow) There we go, That should do it. RobotGirl: Thank you, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Anytime, Robotgirl. Then, Robbie fixed up RobotBoy's arm and RobotGirl's foot by using a screwdriver. Robbie Diaz: There we go. RobotBoy: Thanks, Robbie, I feel fantastic. Robbie Diaz: Awesome. RobotGirl: You know Robbie, You're kinda like a guardian. RobotBoy: What is a guardian? Robbie Diaz: Well, A Guardian is a person who has the legal authority to care for the personal and property interests of another person, Called a ward. Guardians are typically used in three situations: guardianship for an incapacitated senior, Guardianship for a minor and guardianship for developmentally disabled adults. RobotBoy: Oh, Well, If that case, Robbie, You will be my guardian, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I never though about that, But why not? Wure. RobotBoy and RobotGirl were happy to hear that. Then, Tommy, Gus and Lola were watching them for outside. Tommy Turnbull: Well, I gotta say, They seem happy together. Lola: Yeah, I agree. Gus: You know, With Dr. Kamikazi being defeated, RobotBoy and RobotGirl were safe from him, But I think they are going to be Robbie's new guardian. Tommy Turnbull: (chuckles) Yeah. They watched Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl playing together. Meanwhile, Sunset was making a noodle soup for Robbie with help from Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie: Making the soup is really easy. Sunset Shimmer: (chuckles) Anyway, Twilight, Thanks for coming with the girls and helping me making the soup for Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: You're welcome, Sunset. It was a great idea to make Robbie feel better. Rainbow Dash: I heard that Robbie being a guardian for RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I have an idea. Let's find a godmother for them. Tommy Turnbull: Good idea. Digit: Say, We do know Dean Cadance at Crystal Prep Academy. Why don't we ask her? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Twilight was from Crystal Prep and did got transferred to Canterlot High. Maybe, It could be possible. Pinkie Pie: They're gonna be so happy to hear this!!! Fluttershy: Um, Are you sure? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, Dean Cadance could be interested someday. Rarity: I most certainly agree. Lola: Dean Cadance will be godmother for RobotBoy and RobotGirl since she's already a mom, It's a great idea. Sunset Shimmer: (calling Robbie) Robbie, Your soup is ready, Come and get it! Robbie Diaz: Okay! Inez: Hmm, I wonder how Mordecai and Yoshi are doing tracking down the cure. Meanwhile, Mordecai, Yoshi, Gem and Gemma arrived at their headquarters. Yoshi: Whoa, Now that's what I call "RPM" Awesome. Mordecai: Yeah, So, What's the plan? Gem: We"ll gather the other rangers for help. Gemma: Do you know a person named "Dr. Eggman"? Mordecai: Yeah, He's always up to no good. Yoshi: Ditto. Gem: Well, Let's beat Eggman up. So, Gem called Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy and Dillon and told them to meet them in the workshop. Back with the others, Dean Cadance came to see them. Sunset Shimmer: Dean Cadance, Perfect timing. Dean Cadance: Hello, Everyone. I see Robbie is almost feeling better. Twilight Sparkle: Oh yes. Robbie Diaz: I'm glad you're here, Cadance. Dean Cadence: So, Twilight, What is it you want to tell us? Twilight Sparkle: Well, Remember Robotboy? He's Professor Moshimo's robot. Dean Cadance: How come you'd want to say that? Robbie Diaz: Yesterday, I was a new guardian to Robotboy and Robotgirl. RobotBoy: (nods as a yes) Robbie Diaz: But we do want to tell you something. Dean Cadance soon met RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Dean Cadance: Hi there. Tommy Turnbull: Hey, I'm Tommy Turnbull and these are my friends, Gus, Lola and Booker. Lola: Hi. Robbie Diaz: Would you like to be a godmother to RobotBoy and RobotGirl? RobotBoy: What are godparents? Tommy Turnbull: Well, You see, Robotboy, In many denominations of Christianity, It's someone who sponsors a child's baptism. Today, The word godparent doesn't always have explicitly religious overtones. The secular view of a godparent tends to be an individual chosen by the parents to take an interest in the child's upbringing and personal development, And to take care of the child should anything happen to the parents. A male godparent is a godfather, and a female godparent is a godmother. The child is a godchild, godson and goddaughter. Lola: Hey, That's a great idea. Tommy Turnbull: I will talk to Moshimo and Miumiu about this. Later after Tommy talked to Moshimo and Miumiu, He came back. Tommy Turnbull: Moshimo said he agrees. RobotBoy: So then, Which godmother is it going to be? Twilight Sparkle: Hmm, Well, I don't know much about robots, But I nominate Cadance on account of her motherhood. And I for one happened to be an aunt. Dean Cadance: That's a great idea Twilight. RobotGirl: Yay! Sunset smiled at Robbie. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, You've been doing great with them, A strong bond between humans and robots, I'm so proud of you. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Sunset. (coughing) Back with Mordecai and Yoshi, They waiting for the other RPM Rangers to show up. Mordecai: What's taking so long? Yoshi: They should be here in any minute. Then, Scott, Flynn, Summer, Ziggy and Dillon came just in time. Mordecai: It's about time. Gem: Hello, Rangers, Great to see you again. Ziggy Grover: Hello. Summer Landsdown: Hi. Dillon: Hey. Flynn McAllistair: Welcome to Corinth, You two. Yoshi: Thanks. Scott Truman: So, Gem, What's going on? Gemma: You see, Someone named Dr. Eggman is here in Corinth planning something, He might try to attack Corinth. Gem: And also, Our new friends, Yoshi and Mordecai are here to help stop him. Mordecai: Yeah, We're trying to find a cure for our leader's sickness. Yoshi: Well, What are we waiting for? Let's go. Gemma: Right. Just then, Dr. Eggman came out of nowhere. Mordecai: There's Eggman! Yoshi: Oh boy.. Cubot: There they are, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Ah, Mordecai and Yoshi, How nice to see you two here in Corinth. Scott Truman: What bring's you here, Are you causing trouble? Dr. Eggman: Well, I've got big plans and now, I'm going to put them to work. Yoshi: You're alway's up to no good, Now, What do you want? Dr. Eggman: I want all of other Power Rangers down, Better not interfere or else?! Mordecai: Or else what, You big loser? Dr. Eggman: Or else I'll take you all down by force, The hard way. Yoshi: Well, Take this, Eggman! As Yoshi tries to attack Eggman, But it wasn't affected to him. Mordecai: Aww what?! Yoshi: It's no use! Scott Truman: Don't worry, Guys, We've got your back. RPM Rangers: Right, RPM, Get in Gear! The RPM Rangers morphing sequence begins. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! RPM Rangers: Power Rangers RPM! Mordecai: Let's do it! Yoshi: Okay! Mordecai: It's Morphin Time! Yoshi and Mordecai: Data Squad, Initiate! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Yoshi and Mordecai: Power Rangers Data Squad! Gem: Wow! Gemma: Awesome! Mordecai: Thanks, Now let's kick some butts! Flynn McAllistair: Aye, Let's! Dr. Eggman: Hmph, Come at me, Power Runts! And the rangers fought off Eggman. Mordecai: Delta Lance! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Both: Combine weapons! Together, They've formed the Delslash Spear. Mordecai and Yoshi: Data Strike, Ultimate Spear Slash! It hits Dr. Eggman right into the wall. Dr. Eggman: Ugh.... I hate those rangers.... Yoshi: Yes! Mordecai: We've got him. Yoshi: Now, Let's get that medicine for Robbie! Mordecai: Right. Summer Landsdown: Say, Would you guys mind if we help you out? Yoshi: Of course, We don't mind at all. Scott Truman: Great, Let's go. Back with Robbie, RobotBoy and RobotGirl. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. (coughing weakly) RobotBoy: Robbie, You will be better soon. RobotGirl: Yes, Once Yoshi and Mordecai find the cure too. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Thanks, Guys. Just then, Pinkie Pie came in. Pinkie Pie: ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE, ROBBIE! Robbie Diaz: Huh, What's up, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: You have to come with me to Sugarcube Corner, Stat! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Pinkie Pie: Come on already! Robbie Diaz: Okay. When they came to Sugarcube Corner. Robbie Diaz: Hey-eh-eh-eh-eh, Pinkie, Stop pushing me! Pinkie Pie: Let's go, Come on! Soon, They got inside. Pinkie Pie: Come on, Come on, Come on! Robbie Diaz: Okay, Geez. Mordecai: Hey, Robbie. Yoshi: You missed us? Robbie Diaz: Mordo, Yoshi, How was your mission? Mordecai: It was awesome, We've even got the cure right here. Robbie Diaz: Oh, The cure is a capsule? Yoshi: Not really, Inside the capsule is a recipe for the common cold. Amy Rose: Well, That's good news to hear. Mordecai: Here. (gives it to Robbie) Robbie Diaz: (reads the recipe) Hmm, Okay, I see... Sunset Shimmer: What do you think it is? Yoshi: You'll see. Pinkie Pie: (giggles quietly) Robbie Diaz: Oh I see, It's a recipe for a delicious shake. Mordecai: You betcha, Let's make us a shake. All: Yeah! Robbie Diaz: Okay, I can hardly wait once it's done. Soon, Robbie waited and everyone followed the instructions from the recipe. Robbie Diaz: Hmm. (looks around) Amy Rose: Robbie, It's done. Robbie Diaz: Awesome. So, Robbie took a drink. Robbie Diaz: Mmmm, Delicious, This is pretty good. Zoe Batheart: How're you feeling now, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) I think my common cold is gone. Mordecai: So, You ready for some butt kickin'!? Robbie Diaz: You bet I am, Mordo. Everyone cheered Sunset Shimmer: Let's do it! Robbie Diaz: Right! Soon, Dr. Eggman returned to earth. Dr. Eggman: Eggpawns, Attack! Robbie Diaz: UPPERCUT SLASH!!! Dr. Eggman: What!? You got better now!? Robbie Diaz: Yep, I'm back and ready for action. Scott Truman: So are we. Robbie Diaz: Huh? Mordecai: The RPM Rangers are here to help. Yoshi: Yep. Sunset Shimmer: Wow, Amazing. Amy Rose: Just in time to even up the odds. Zoe Batheart: Yeah, Let's do it. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's Morphin Time! Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! The Morphing sequence of the Data Squad Rangers begins. RPM Rangers: RPM, Get in Gear! The Morphing sequence of the RPM Rangers begins. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! Altogether: Power Rangers Data Squad! Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! RPM Rangers: Power Rangers RPM! Robbie Diaz and Scott Truman: Power Rangers, UNITE! And colors of smoke appeared out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Egg Pawns, Destroy the Rangers! Scott Truman: Let's do it, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Right, Scott. Omega Sword! Scott Truman: Road Saber! Both: Double Slash! (took down some of the Egg Pawns) Mordecai: Hey, Flynn. I'll get the Egg Pawns from the air while you blast them. Flynn McAllistair: Aye, Turbo Cannon! Mordecai: Delta Lance! Flynn fires the Turbo Cannon at the Egg Pawns as Mordecai blasts them with the Delta Lance. Sunset Shimmer: Summer, Let's take them out! Summer Landsdown: Right, Zip Charger! Sunset Shimmer: Flaming Daggers! (as she and Summer fires at the Egg Pawns) Yoshi: Okay, Ziggy, It's time for a Earthquake Duo Strike. Ziggy Grover: Okay, No problem. Turbo Axe! Yoshi: Slasher Axe! Both: Earthquake Duo Strike! (took out the Egg Pawns) Atticus Akito: Dillion, Jason, Follow my lead. Dillion: With pleasure, Rocket Blaster! Jason Lee Scott: Rail Blaster! Atticus Akito: Metal Crossbow! Atticus and Dillion fires as Jason draws his Rail Saber. Aisha, Gem and Gemma: Cloud Hatchets! Amy Rose: Power Hammer Zoe Batheart: Hearted Wand! Zoe fires at the Egg Pawns as Amy, Aisha, Gem and Gemma strike. Robbie Diaz: Ha, Looks like it's Rangers 1 and Eggman 0. Dr. Eggman: I had enough of this! (use his communicator) Activate the Egg Titan! Orbot: At once, Boss. Activating the Egg Titan now. The Egg Titan arrive and rampaged the city. Zoe Batheart: Man, Doesn't he ever give up? Yoshi: Nope, Not really. Robbie Diaz: Cyber Delta Megazord, Initiate! The Zords have transform into a Data Squad Megazord. Computer: Cyber Delta Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Scott Truman: Activate RPM Ultrazord! (types the code) RPM Rangers: RPM Ultrazord! The Zords transformed into the RPM Ultrazord. Scott Truman: You guys need help? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Let's do it! Dr. Eggman: Fire Egg Torpedoes! Mordecai: Sorry, Egghead. Don't think so, Delta Shield! (uses the Delta Shield to block the Egg Torpedoes) Gem: After you, Data Squad Rangers! Gemma: Go for it! Robbie Diaz: Right, Fire the Cyber Cannon! Yoshi: Bam! Scott Truman: Road Attack Wheel Mode! RPM Rangers: Road Attack Burn Out! Engage Wheel Blasters! Gem, Gemma and Aisha Campbell: Combine Weapons! Locked and Loaded! RPM Rangers: Fire! They fired there weapons and the Egg Titan was destroyed. Robbie Diaz: Enemy Eliminated! Dr. Eggman: I'll be back, Power Runts! He left towards his Egg Mobile. Robbie Diaz: And we'll be ready for you. The next day at Canterlot High, Robbie went to the school gym. Robbie Diaz: Huh, Why's everything's so dark? Then, As the lights were turned back on. The Crowd: Surprise! Robbie Diaz: Whoa?! Pinkie Pie: Welcome Back, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Oh wow, This is awesome. What brought all this up? Principal Celestia: It's a party for you, Robbie. Welcome back. Vice Principal Luna: We're glad you felt much better. Robbie Diaz: Well, Vice Principal Luna, It's great to be back. And thanks to my friends here. Mordecai: No Problem, Rob. Yoshi: Glad we can help, Buddy. Sunset Shimmer: We're here for you every step of the way. Amy Rose: No matter what. Pinkie Pie: Let's get this party started! That night at Cyberspace, RobotBoy & RobotGirl fell fast asleep as Robbie played his Nintendo 3DS, a game called Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS. Robbie Diaz: Oh yeah, Looks like I won again, Twice in a role. Robbie looked at RobotBoy and RobotGirl as they were sleeping. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sleep well, You two. The End Then, the fourth episode preview begins. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Everyone. I'm Sunset Shimmer. It looks like that the Canterlot High's TV Commercial Extravaganza is about to begin soon. But, Dr. Eggman has revived Vypra. Then, Carter Grayson warned us about her making a deal with Dr. Eggman. It's up to us to team up with the Lightspeed Rangers before we're disqualified... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers, We'll see you there. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts